Prim's Funeral
by Dauntless.Tribute
Summary: Prim's funeral told in Katniss's point of view (POV). Sorry if I make you cry!


**I don't own anything related to The Hunger Games Trilogy or Suzanne Collins. If I did, everyone we love such as Cinna, Prim and Finnick wouldn't be dead. Sorry if I make you cry. Please review/ favourite/ follow (although there isn't going to be a second chapter)**

**I should also mention that I don't think Gale killed Prim. I am a strong believer that President Coin killed her. How/ why? Because I believe it is the person that gives the ORDERS to drop things like bombs out of the sky.**

* * *

Not every day is emotional as today. It's not every day you would lose your thirteen year old sister due to war.

After getting my schedule for today I realise there is nothing besides from Prim's funeral at 11am and all the eating times. _Breakfast- 8.00am. Lunch- 1.30pm. Dinner- 7.30pm_. There are others who have the same schedule as me today because we can grieve all together.

There is a dark oak chest of drawers Prim had in our compartment in the right corner, next to her bed. Everything is still inside except for the medic outfit she wore when she died. Her bed is still like that same morning. My mother and I can't bare to empty it because before we know it, tears will be coming out of our eyes.

I open up the top draw of mine and pick out a simple black knee height dress. I decide to wear my hair out, not in its usual braid. I take a glance at the direction of Prim's bed; her sheets still crinkled along with her yellow pillow case on top of her pillow. There is a sky blue ribbon on her duvet cover which brings me to tears. Even just the simplest things make me bring to tears about my sister; her smile, joy, her ribbons. Even Buttercup.

I wipe away the tears with my right hand and splash some cold water onto my face in the bathroom. I hear my mother flushing the toilet and moments later emerging into the area that has the tap and hand basin. She washes her hands and also splashes her face.

My mother exits the bathroom and finds a pair of black sandals to wear. We exit the compartment together with sad smiles and go to the cafeteria. Some of the people we past give us reassuring smiles.

It takes us two minutes to walk to the cafeteria and we join the end of the line of people getting breakfast. When I am first in line, the lady serves my plate with two pieces of fat free bacon and a piece of toast with a glass of water. My mother gets the same thing but with an extra piece of bacon. We find the table that contains Gale, Rory, Vick and Posy.

There are two spare seats between Vick and Posy so I decide to sit next to Posy who is mainly wearing the same thing as me, but she is wearing a blue ribbon in her hair.

"Hey Katniss," Posy greets me.

"Hi Posy," I say. I give her a smile start eating some bacon. I eat slowly this morning because I just don't feel like eating. It takes me ten minutes to eat my breakfast and drink the glass of water. Between this time I made small talk with Posy about anything but war or hunger games. Since she is only 5, I didn't need to worry too much about her bringing up those subjects.

My mother and I walk back to our compartments silently, only our shoes making sounds against the cold ground. When I enter our room, I stare at Prim's unmade bed, with tears forming in my eyes. I wipe those tears away with my right hand and slowly sit on my bed.

All I really want to do today is find one of my hiding spots and just cry. _Prim was so young; only 13, she didn't live a full life like everyone else does_. Tears start escaping from my eyes and before I know it, I am lying face down, balling my eyes out. I can also hear my mother crying more softly when I snifle my nose.

Before I know it, it's 10.40 A.M. so I blow my nose and brush my hair again so it won't be tangled with knots. I also slash some water from my hands onto my face. I can hear my mother blowing her nose and the sound of hair being brushed.

"You ready to go Katniss?" My mother asks when I exit the bathroom. I see in her hands Prim's yellow bow and a primrose flower to put on top of Prim's casket.

"Yeah I'm ready," I reply quietly, looking down at my feet.

We walk silently, with our tears breaking the silence. I see a girl that looks about 8 years old with blue eyes and blonde hair. She instantly reminds me of Prim, which makes me cry a bit harder. _I miss you Prim so much, you made my day with just your smile you gave me every morning, especially in my toughest times. I would never forget you Little Duck._

We arrive at the destination at 10.50 A.M. and we take our seats, up the very front with two chairs in the left row. I take the right one, closest to Prim's casket which is located in the center, just in front of the podium where the priest will lead the funeral while my mother talks to the priest. My mother, some others and I will be making speeches about Prim with about three songs chosen by my mother and I. That was one of the most emotional parts for me but I came to the conclusion that there are three songs my mother and I feel about the loss of Prim.

I hear footsteps and I turn around to see Gale, Rory, Vick and Posy arriving, sitting right behind my mother and I. I stand up and Gale gives me a bear hug which lastes for about one minute. He tells me some soothing words gently into my ears but I can't properly hear him because I am crying on his left shoulder. He releases me and I see Haymitch and Peeta coming.

Haymitch promised me he would be sober today for me, he walks up to me and pulls me into a short hug which lasts for about ten seconds. My guess was right, Haymitch doesn't even smell a drop of ahahol on himself which makes me even more happy.

"You don't even smell a single drop of alcohol on yourself!" I say happily to Haymitch.

"Yeah I did for you Katniss. The last time I drank was two days ago. I made sure I would be sober for this event," replied Haymitch. I saw that he is wearing something that truely surprised me; formal black pants and a formal black collar shirt. I have seen that outfit in a shop so my major guess is he brought it a few days ago.

I now give my attention to Peeta, hugging him and receiving a light kiss on my cheek. "Hey you made it!," I exclaim.

"Yes I did, the hospital letted me out last minute when Haymitch arrived with some funeral clothes for myself," Peeta says.

" Well if you don't know where your sitting, you, Haymitch and the other rebel victors are in the third row on the left, so basiclly two rows behind my mother and I."

" Ok thanks, I'll be sitting behind you in my row." Peeta then goes with Haymitch to the third row and sits on the chair on the right side, just like what I did. I also see Johanna and Annie sitting together. Johanna notices me and she gives me a small smile of comfort. Annie also smiles and waves towards me.

My mother comes and tells me that the funeral is just about to start so I make my way back to the front row and sit down in my seat. I lean against my mother's right shoulder and cry on it, ignoring the service until the priest asks if anyone would like to make a speech about Prim. I know that Gale, my mother and I will make speeches because we were the closest to Prim.

Two of the nurses go up and make speeches; they both talk about her outstanding skills as a doctor and her personality that everyone loves. Gale then goes up and talks about her kind nature, her sweet personality and how he will never forget Prim.

My mother then goes up, her face red from crying. "Primrose Willow Everdeen, I will never forget you. The things around me reminds me of you. In the doctors and nurses, I see your talent. In animals, especially your cat Buttercup; I see your love for animals and how you always want to make them better if they are injuried. Prim I see you in all the young girls, the ones especially with blue eyes and blonde hair. You would probably have to be the most sweetess girl in District 12. At least now you will be with your dad and with all your friends that didn't survive the bombings. Prim, I would always love you no matter what- dead or not dead."

When my mother finished her speech, just about all the people gathered were crying. I hugged my mother for a few moments and got up to make the final speech.

"Dear my precious little sister, Primrose Willow Everdeen. You mean the world to me. You were the one person which made me get through my past two years. I kept your promise that I would win for you Prim when you were first reaped. You were my inspiritation, especially through difficult times. You have no idea how much you mean the world to me Little Duck.

"If I asked the entire District 12 and asked them if you were the sweetest girl, everyone would say yes. Without a doubt. Your nature and personalitly is something that everyone falls in love with. Your will to help people and animals no matter how gross it looks is just amazing.

" Primrose I miss you. I miss you so bad. I don't forget you, I would never in a thousand years. You have no idea how much joy you have brought into my life. Even just your smile you would give me every morning just makes my day. When I see girls around your age with blue eyes and blonde hair, I instantly think of you.

"Well at least now you will be with dad who you haven't seen since you were seven years old. I always will love you, alive or not alive." I finish my speech with my face drowning in my own tears. My mother who also has been crying hugs me when I sit back down in my seat. I rest my head on her right shoulder and cry on it.

The priest now goes back up to the podium to announonce that there will be a song chosen by my mother and I that describes Prim when she died. He also mentions that there were two other songs but this one describes Prim the best way. The music starts then in about five seconds the lyrics come in.

_So far away from where you are_  
_These miles have torn us worlds apart_  
_And I miss you, yeah I miss you_

_So far away from where you are_  
_I'm standing underneath the stars_  
_And I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased_  
_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_  
_I miss all the little things_  
_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_  
_Yeah I miss you_  
_And I wish you were here_

_I feel the beating of your heart_  
_I see the shadows of your face_  
_Just know that wherever you are_  
_Yeah I miss you_  
_And I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased_  
_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_  
_I miss all the little things_  
_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_  
_Yeah I miss you_  
_And I wish you were here_

_So far away from where you are_  
_These miles have torn us worlds apart_  
_And I miss you, yeah I miss you_  
_And I wish you were here_

The song ends and everyone is crying, especially Annie and Johanna which suprises me. I didn't think they were close with my sister though. After the last few words from the priest, the funeral ends and everyone is aloud to leave something on top of Prim's casket. My mother and I are the first ones to put stuff onto it; my mother putting Prim's yellow bow at the area where the head should be. I put the primrose in the center, where I guess the chest would go. Some of the people are putting flowers and all soughts of things that reminds them of Prim. I see Gale, Rory, Vick and Posy placing a big bunch of Primroses and other wild flowers on the casket.

Annie comes up and hugs me for about 10 seconds. "It's so hard to get over it Katniss. I always will be here for you. We have both lost someone we love deeply from this war," she says gently with tears coming out of her eyes.

* * *

_If you wanted to know the other 2 songs that I found that reminds me of Prim, they are called Slipped Away (Avril Lavigne) and My Immortal (Evanescence). The song used is called From Where You Are (Lighthouse)_


End file.
